External power supplies have traditionally been fastened to support structures using Velcro®-type straps or double-sided tape. These types of fasteners, however, become unreliable over extended periods of time as heat emanated from the power supply during operation tends to weaken the adhesive or gripping power of the fasteners. The end result is inevitably an external power supply hanging from its own power cables. This may result in accidental or undesirable interruption in the operation of electronic equipment being powered by conventionally mounted external power supplies. Such unwarranted interruption may result in loss of valuable data and/or embarrassment to the user during a presentation before an audience.
Moreover, traditional means to mount external power supplies do not provide mounting capability to all types of support structures, such as inside a podium. The need exists, therefore, to mount an external power supply in a more secure and reliable manner to a variety of support structures so as to avoid any interruption in the operation of equipment powered by the external supply.